


The Girl Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt has to return to England to protect his case of magical creatures. He’s sad to leave his friends, but life may be smiling on him when he meets a girl who has not yet found her soulmate.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 46





	The Girl Back Home

Newt rubbed his eyes and fumbled with his keys. After a few tries, he managed to turn them the right away and opened the door. He set his case on the table and slumped into a chair.

“Hi, honey. Rough day, huh?” Queenie asked, though she already knew. She squinted her eyes. “Oh, wow, that’s really tough, Newt.” Newt looked up at her wearily with a pout on his face.

“What happened to Newt?” Jacob opened the oven, pulling out an apple pie. Tina sat across from him with concern lying on her face.

“I-I got into some trouble with the ministry. They, uh… They want me to get rid of some of the beasts…” Newt explained as he placed a hand over his face.

“Are you sure you can’t just keep ‘em in that case?” Jacob asked putting powdered sugar on the pie. He began to cut the pie into smaller pieces.

“I don-I don’t know, Jacob. They can’t live here in America, but I-I can’t just-just leave them anywhere. They need to be taken care of,” Newt fretted his worries to Jacob and Queenie. They both frowned. 

Jacob put a piece of pie in front of Queenie and placed a hand on her mark. Her soulmate mark that she shared with him. They both had a little apple on the back of their right hands.

“Yeah, if he keeps them here, he’ll be imprisoned and his creatures will probably be put to death,” Tina added sadly. “Newt, you can’t keep them here. The ministry will find them. I’m sorry…”

“Ca-Can you bring them to England?” Jacob suggested hesitantly. He liked having Newt around. They were good friends, but the beasts were prohibited in America.

“Yes, I suppose. The English Ministry is much more lenient with magical creatures,” Newt answered slowly. He liked America. It was where his friends were, but it seemed like he’d probably have to return home.

“Oh, Newt,” Queenie hugged Newt and rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry.”

“I guess I have to go back.”

— 

Newt checked the last of his things before walking off the boat. Following him were Tina, Queenie, and Jacob. They had offered to come with him to London for a bit to help him settle in. They placed their luggage in their hotel room and ventured out to explore London.

“So, any good restaurants here?” Jacob asked, excitement blooming across his face.

“Uh, I have to warn you. The food here is a bit bland,” Newt laughed. “Part of the reason I like America so much.” He paused in thought. “I do know this one café though. They have good pastries and tea.”

The group made their way to the café Newt recommended. They arrived at a tiny café in a small corner of London. They walked inside and took their seats.

“I can go up and order,” Queenie offered. “What do you guys…”

“Queenie? You alright darling?” Jacob asked. He directed his gaze to whatever she was looking at. He smiled at what he saw.

“Hey, Tina. It’s Y/N!” Queenie beamed. “I haven’t seen her in forever!”

“Oh, hey, Y/N!” Tina called over, catching your attention. You turned in their direction and mimicked their smiles. You rushed over to them.

“Oh my goodness! Tina! Queenie, Jacob!” You gave them a big hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you all so much.”

You let go of them and cocked your head to look behind them. There, you saw a man sitting at their table. _He’s quite handsome_ , you thought. You liked his messy hair and his bright eyes.

“Um, hi. I’m Y/N,” you moved your hand to his and gave it a weak shake. 

“Newt. Uh, Newt Scamander. How do you know everybody?” Newt asked curiously.

“We met her in America a little while ago while you were trying to find a Zouwu,” Jacob answered for you. You giggled.

“I was there for research. I was writing a book about the culture of wizards in different countries,” you clarified. 

“Oh, you’re Y/N L/N! I’ve read your book, Wizards Around the World” Newt exclaimed. “I loved that book!”

“You read my book?” you gasped in an animated manner, your eyes practically lighting up. “Wow, thank you.”

“Newt’s an author as well. We’ve told you about him. He’s the one that wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” Tina reminded you. 

“Oh my God. You’re that Newt Scamander. I mean, I know your name isn’t all that common, but I never thought I’d actually meet you! I love that book. I own a copy. How did you manage to find an Occamy?” you marvelled at his work.

Queenie and Tina eyed each other while you and Newt admired each other’s books and other interests. They both knew that neither of you had found your soulmate yet. However, you were both really private about your marks and they weren’t in an obvious place.

After everyone finished eating, you invited to show them around the city with Newt. You and Newt brought them everywhere: the Tower of London, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, and a few local places you always loved to go to. Before you knew it, it was dark. You had ended up at an old bar that played nothing but jazz.

“Hey, Y/N we’re pretty close to our hotel. And it’s pretty late. You can stay over,” Queenie told you.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. It’s okay. I’ll find a cab,” you told her.

“Don’t be silly Y/N/N. It’s fine. There’s a spare bed in Newt’s room. You’re fine with it, right Newt?” Jacob suggested.

“O-Oh yeah. It’s perfectly fine,” Newt stuttered. He was already flustered at the thought of a beautiful girl spending the night in his room. 

“Newt, is that alright?” you asked, biting your lip. Newt nodded and looked away. He decided that he loved it when you did that.

—

“Here we are,” Tina announced as you placed your things on Newt’s bed. Before joining everyone else in the other room, you took a shower in Newt’s room. 

After Newt walked into Tina, Queenie, and Jacob’s room, they slammed the door shut. “You like Y/N! You _fancy_ her,” Queenie accused with a large smile, pointing a finger at Newt.

“I-I don’t know wh-what you’re t-talking about,” Newt stuttered avoiding eye contact with her. He’d cave at her intimidating stare.

“You so do, Mr Scamander,” Tina laughed. “You’ve been staring at her all day.”

Newt sighed. “Ok, fine. I-I like her. But we’re not even soulmates so it doesn’t matter.”

“How do you know that? Have you seen her mark?” Jacob asked him.

“Well, no…”

“Then you could be!” Queenie exclaimed. You walked into the room, dragging a towel through your wet hair.

“Don’t say a word, please,” Newt whispered to them before turning to you.

—

“Hey, Y/N, wanna see a magic trick?” Jacob asked you. “I mean, not like _magic_ magic. Like fake magic.”

“Ok, sure,” you laughed.

“You see this quarter?” Jacob asked. He flicked his wrist and it was gone. “Now you don’t.”

“How did you do that?” you questioned him, curious. “Muggles are so creative.”

“That’s a secret.”

“But where is it?”

Jacob placed his hand behind your ear and tucked your hair out of the way to magically grab the quarter from behind it. He gasped. He saw your mark. It was behind your left ear.

“Jacob?” 

“Oh right,” He cleared his throat. “It’s behind your ear!” 

“Wow!” you clapped your hands and giggled. Jacob stood abruptly and walked over to Tina and Queenie, leaving you to talk to Newt. 

“Hi Newt,” you said timidly. Usually, you were better with people, but something about him just made you nervous. _But that was normal, right? I mean, it’s not like he was your soulmate or anything_ , you thought. _Right?_

“Hi Y/N.” He smiled at you awkwardly. It made your heart flutter.

“So, what’s your favourite creature?”

—

“I saw Y/N’s mark,” Jacob whispered.

“You did? Where? What was it?” Tina asked enthusiastically. She and Queenie had a bet.

“Behind her ear,” Jacob replied. Tina groaned. “I owe you 5 galleons,” she frowned.

“Legilimens always know, honey,” Queenie laughed.

“What was it?” Tina repeated.

“A wildflower I think,” Jacob said.

“Wait, isn’t that Newt’s favourite flower?” Tina mentioned.

“Yeah, it is. And by the way, their thoughts are really cute. They are so smitten,” Queenie bubbled. 

“Now we just gotta see Newt’s mark.”

—

As you and Newt discussed the culture of wizards in France, Tina, Jacob, and Queenie formulated a plot to see Newt’s mark.

“Ok ok. Listen to this,” Jacob began. “I distract him and you peek behind his left ear.”

“No, he’ll definitely be suspicious of that,” Tina said. “Maybe we can just wait for them to fall asleep?”

“No, Y/N is a light sleeper. She’ll hear us,” Queenie remembered. “Should we just ask him what his mark is? Maybe he’ll tell us. Or perhaps he should just leave it to them to find out…”

“Yeah, I-I guess you’re right. We shouldn’t intrude,” Jacob agreed. Tina nodded.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” You asked. Your head turned to face them.

“Nothing!” they all yelled at the same time. You eyed them before saying, “Ok, well I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Queenie said as you walked out of the room. Newt walked with you to open the hotel door.

—

“Thanks for letting me stay with you. Wait, well, not with you, but in your room in a different bed,” you both blushed and smiled.

“It’s f-fine,” Newt assured, closing the door. “I’m going to um, take a shower.”

“Ok.” He walked in the bathroom and you changed out of your clothes.

Eventually, he came back. He had nothing but a towel hanging around his hips. You blushed bright red but found it difficult to look away.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to bring my change of clothes in there,” Newt apologized.

“I-It’s okay,” you squeaked out. You turned to let Newt quickly change and tried not to imagine it. Once he finished you looked back at him. His shirt clung onto his wet skin and his hair was even messier than it was dry. You smiled at the look.

He walked past you to grab his case and that’s when you saw it—a wildflower behind his left ear. Usually, his hair covered it, but his hair was wet and now his mark was exposed. You gasped.

“Are you ok?” Newt asked you, turning around. 

“I-I um… I…” you couldn’t speak. You were shocked. He was your soulmate this whole time. 

“Y/N? Are you ok, love?” 

“Y-You… Your… m-mark… Behind…” was all you managed to croak.

“What are you talking about? My mark? I-It’s a—”

“Wildflower,” you finished. “Behind your left ear.”

Newt’s eyes widened in shock. “You—You’re my—Oh my God.”

“Hi,” you breathed out. “It’s nice to meet you.” You both laughed, still slightly in shock.

“They did it!” 

“Sh!”

You heard muffled voices behind the door. Newt gave you a confused look and you slowly walked to the door. You opened it quickly and three bodies came crashing onto the floor.

“Oof!” Tina, Queenie, and Jacob sat up. You raised an eyebrow at them.

They ignored your feigned annoyance and pulled you and Newt into a hug.

“We knew it!” Queenie cheered. “Oh, um. We’ll leave you alone now.”

After congratulating the both of you, the three of them walked out.

Newt turned to face you and hugged you.

“I guess that’s why I couldn’t stop staring at you this whole time,” Newt confessed and placed his chin on top of your head.

“Well, now you have the entire night to.”


End file.
